On The Road
by D-E-N-I-S-E2
Summary: Sequel to: Room 101. Mandy and Jessica are best buds. Jeff and Jess used to be, but now it's Jeff and Mandy. Jeff re-meets Jess, they dun know it's eachother and they hate eachother . R/R please!
1. the beginnin...

Disclaimer:I own nothing. That's all I hafta say. U and I both know that. Period. And this is stristly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol…  
  
  
  
We now enter the middle of a conversation between Jeff and Matt (Hardy of course)  
  
"If you can't get over the fact that we have just signed to the wwf and that your not only goin hafta travel around, but you have to let go the searching for your 'lost love' Jeff" Matt said.  
  
Jeff went back to North Carolina and tried to search for Jessica, but he didn't find her. So he went on with his life, and now he and his brother are in the WWF. His life took a very different turn then he first planned, and he knew that he, himself, changed a lot. His blonde hair was now-and- then different colors.  
  
He knew that it was a fact he won't find her, but he didn't really have an excuse good enough for himself to give her up. Was he really that obsessed? It was beginning to scare him.  
  
"Whatever Matt, I'll be fine bro, let's just tell the news to dad." He mumbled as Matt continued to drive to their dad's house.  
  
~Hour Later~  
  
"So we're leaving in about a month dad" Jeff said, as he walked out the door, patting Liger on the head.  
  
The next day  
  
He woke up at his house, and walked to the kitchen, noticing that he had an empty fridge. *damnit* he thought.  
  
Jeff got changed and drove to the nearby supermarket. He was still a lil asleep, which was totally unsafe for himself and other people. Luckily, he didn't run down anyone, as he parked his car and went to get a cart to start buying his basic essential needs.  
  
He pushed the cart around, trying to find the aisle that had cereal. He accidentally bumped into someone else's cart along the way, making the girl jolt a yelp.  
  
"Oh, sorry there miss." He said. He quickly steered out of the aisle, entirely embarrassed as he again, bumped into an old ladies cart. Luckily, she didn't really notice, so he turned away.  
  
About ten minutes later, her had all his stuff and he was returning the cart. Along the way, he was thanking god that he didn't make another mistake, as he bumped into someone's car. *shit…* he thought.  
  
The girl came out of her car, as he saw it was the girl he bumped into.  
  
"Oh, sorry… again."  
  
She could only give a smile as she inspected her car.  
  
"Um, there's a scratch here. Maybe a few hundred dollars could fix it up." She said as she brushed the scrtaches.  
  
"Um… ok, I'll give you my number and you can give me yours. I'll pay you back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, Jeff Hardy, … …." As he gave her his number and any other necessary information.  
  
"It's Amanda, or Mandy… …." As she did the same.  
  
That day, Amanda went on her computer to tell her best buddy about her day.  
  
She started the letter off with: Dear Jess,  
  
  
  
The two met up at the car depot, waiting for her car to get fixed up and for Jeff to pay.  
  
(I dunno how it usually works, so dun blame me if it's not allowed)  
  
Mandy felt an awkward silence, so they started talking and found out that the two had a lot in common. Jeff told matt about the scratch and Matt insisted Jeff to see the bill before paying for it. But jeff knew that it was just another try to get him hooked up. So just to please his brother, and the fact that they were hitting it off, he asked her out, and surprisingly, she agreed. 


	2. The relationship

Disclaimer:I own nothing. That's all I hafta say. U and I both know that. Period. And this is stristly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol… and the 'treasure box story' is from this religion textbook really.  
  
  
  
Jeff went home after paying for the scratch and started to prepare himself for the date. He didn't really dress up for it, since he knew that this relationship with Mandy would probably go nowhere, like all of the others he had tried to work out after. He roughly looked in the mirror as he tied his hair up into a ponytail. His rainbow colored hair only reminded him of Jessica, and the last time he saw her.  
  
Jeff went to pick up Amanda. She tied her golden hair down into two very loose pigtails, and wore a knee-lengthed skirt. They went to the usuals… dinner, movie, and it was over. It was the basic ingredients for chemistry. And the two both knew that sparks flew.  
  
This went on for about 3 week. Each date, their relationship growing deeper.  
  
(sorry can't write bout those, tryin to get to the main point)  
  
And many of the nights, Amanda would go home and tell Jessica all about it.  
  
The next day, Amanda went to the book store. She glanced over the children's aisle for awhile. Then she reached the section where they sold text books. She glanced over the religion section and an orange book cought her eye. She opened it up and flipped the pages. Her finger landed on a story.  
  
The Treasure Box  
  
1 The Treasure Box  
  
When Burr-nose Bear was born, his father carved him a special treasure box. It was the kind of treasure box each member of the bear family had received when he or she was born. The lid was carved with Burr-nose Bear's name, along with symbols of the hopes and dreams that other family members had for him. Carved around the side of the box was the story of Burr-nose bear's family and how they had come to live in the Great North Wood. On the inside bottom of the box was Burr-nose Bear's secret name, the name known only to his immediate family and to God, the name which Burr-nose Bear would one day tell his mate.  
  
As Burr-nose Bear grew, he placed things in the box that had special meaning. He put in a rainbow-coloured scale from the first fish he ever caught all by himself. That scale represented his independence. He put in a feather that had been given to him by a blue jay he had once sheltered from a storm. The feather was a reminder of Burr-nose Bear's gentleness, a gentleness that many never saw. The box held happy memories and sad memories. In it were memories Burr-nose Bear was proud of, and memories of things he was sorry about. Burr-nose Bear's treasure box held all of the things that made Burr-nose Bear who he was.  
  
Someday, when Burr-nose Bear was a fully-grown adult, he would choose a mate for life. They would go off and make a den together. Then burr-nose Bear would give his mate his treasure box and she would give him hers. When Burr-nose bear gave his new mate his box, he would be saying to her, "I give you everything that I am, everything that I've been and everything that I hope to be." When he accepted his mate's box, he would be saying, "I accept everything that you are, everything that you've been, and everything that you hope to be." Then, together, Burr-nose Bear and his mate would make a new treasure box. In it they would place their old boxes, along with all of the memories that they would gather together. Their new box would be a sign of their promise to share things with each other that they never could or never would share with anyone else.  
  
"Um, miss, would you like to purchase this book?" Asked one of the workers there. Amanda felt blood rush up to her cheeks. She should have known not to read it for so long.  
  
"Oh, yes please." She bought it and left.  
  
"So Jeff, did u tell Amanda that we're gonna be leaving in the next two weeks?" Asked Matt as Jeff finished ordering. They met after bumping into each other at a restaurant.  
  
"Oh damn, I totally forgot."  
  
"Matt looked up from his magazine and gave a chickle. "How can you forget to tell your girlfriend that you're leaving soon?"  
  
"Chill out, I will tell her later."  
  
"uh-huh… So how are you two progressing?"  
  
"Must you act like a nosy-lady?" Matt just glared evilly at Jeff after the comment. "Well, just to put you to rest, our love is blossoming fireworks." Jeff said, in a rhyming rhythm.  
  
"That isn't exactly the best metaphor for long lasting 'love' Jeff" Matt grunted.  
  
"Nuh?"  
  
"Fireworks only last for a short period of time. It stands bright for a short while then fades away slowly and disappears quickly."  
  
"I think that me and Amanda can handle a long distance relationship."  
  
"Did you tell her you loved her?"  
  
" Not really. I was saving it for a special moment you know. I shouldn't be going around saying I love you to every girl I meet."  
  
"It's good that you're over 'Jess' now, since you clamed to have loved her…" Matt noted.  
  
"Who said I was totally over her?"  
  
"Oh no, not again, it's good enough that Amanda stopped you from you damn search for Jess… wait, I just remembered, you didn't tell Amanda what you had been doing this past year or two." Matt said sarcastically, sort of disappointed in him.  
  
"We promised not to mention anything from our past that has negative effects on our on-going relationship."  
  
Just then the food arrived and the two began eating.  
  
" And I know I will get over Jessica soon enough."  
  
"It's about time…"  
  
Later that day, Jeff and Amanda were shopping together. Jeff told Amanda he had to go, and had mentioned the words 'I love you' also. It was really sweet, really, and Amanda said the same, but wasn't sure if she felt the same. It was going a little quick for love to come into the equation. But it was what they needed if they had a distant relationship.  
  
Amanda held Jeff's hand as they window shopped. They passed a store with a miniature treasure box. And it immediately gave her an idea. 


	3. Right here waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all I hafta say... U and I both know that. Period. And this is stristly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol…  
  
Amanda kissed Jeff as she waved at both Jeff and Matt a good-bye.  
  
Of course, Jeff would call Amanda every night, to update, so tell her he was alright, and to tell her how much he loved her.  
  
On the other hand, Amanda was really getting lonely. She really missed Jeff, but still wasn't sure if it was love.  
  
In the beginning, Jeff called her every night, at approximately 11:04pm. Amanda always made sure he called, A single minute later and she would already have start a nervous breakdown. But now – it was 3 months later – the Hardy Boyz got more popular, and Jeff didn't have time to call every night. Some times he'd only call her on the weekends. So far, they came back to visit twice. Amanda really never did get the hang of a distant- relationship thing. It was a fact that she had friends on the net from around the world, but her closest was Jessica, which she still had not yet met before. But at least she could have contact with her. She could go online, and even if Jess wasn't on, she'd be able to send her an e-mail and get a reply the next day or so.  
  
Oceans apart  
  
Day after day  
  
And I slowly go insane  
  
I hear your voice  
  
On the line  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
I see you next to never  
  
How can we stay forever  
  
Amanda accepted the fact that wrestling was Jeff's life. And she wouldn't stand in the way of it. In the beginning, she thought she could, or would. But now, she never had the nervous breakdowns, never ever did she feel  
  
the rush and desire to hear his voice. Nevertheless, she wouldn't cheat on him, and she still wanted to fix things up. She knew she felt distant, the only time she'd see him was on the net, or on t.v. Also in the beginning, the bumps he took made her heart sink, but now, it was just a poke, not even able to make her shudder. It could be because she got used to it, or the fact that she didn't feel the same anymore.  
  
SOMETIME AFTER TEAM EXTREME FORMED….  
  
Finally, Jeff could come home. He couldn't wait to surprise Amanda. Although it was early in the morning, he knew that she would be thrilled to see him… or so he thought.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK…  
  
Amanda rubbed her eyes and growled. *Who the hell comes to someone's house at … 3 a.m. on a weeknight?!*  
  
She continued to rub her eyes as she opened the door carelessly.  
  
"Surprise baby!" Jeff cried out.  
  
Amanda looked up and saw Jeff. She couldn't even recognize his voice.  
  
"Hey there…" she said, still half asleep.  
  
Jeff's grin turned upside down. His disappointment was evident.  
  
She moved aside, eyes still closed, and Jeff walked in, her locking the door soon after.  
  
"You probably know the place as well as I do hun, I'll see you in the morning, I need ta sleep… work.. too much - "  
  
"I got it…" Jeff whispered. He plopped down on the couch as he watched Amanda slowly go into her bedroom. He was about to follow, but considering her mood, probably she was in P.M.S. or just mad, he didn't know, so he stayed where he was. He looked around… a computer… *maybe I could check her e-mail…* but didn't want to invade her privacy, so just turned on the television and put it on mute as he watched Martha Stewart bake a cake and wait for her to wake in the morning.  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Jeff stayed up all night since he had some sleep on the flight. He poured a bowl of cereal for himself. It was 7 a.m. He remembered about Amy staying with Matt and them going out on a short cruise this weekend. They had a week off, faking some injury, buying them some time alone.  
  
-*-  
  
Amanda woke up, lying in her bed. She remembered seeing Jeff, or was it a dream. It must be some occasion cause she hasn't been dreaming of Jeff for the past few months or so… but she remembered that she disappointed him. Maybe if he was there, it could be the prefect time for them to sort out the distance thing and try to at least work out their relationship.  
  
-*-  
  
She walked out of her bedroom, still in pj's, wearing her glasses (the one's Stacy keibler wears) and sat in the seat next to.. Jeff. He was there. It wasn't just a dream.  
  
"Morning" She said, still in shock. She felt the butterflies begin to fly again, but knew some of their wings were broken, and need to be attended.  
  
"Hey there baby…" Jeff said, looking up from the bowl of rice crispies (dun u just love those!).  
  
"where do you think our relationship is going… do you see the problems I see?"  
  
"Are you implying you want to break up?" Jeff said, a little skeptical.  
  
"No.. no, well.. not if you think so." She felt it. The butterflies rose. She knew that their relationship could be saved.  
  
She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
I took for granted  
  
All the time  
  
That I thought would last somehow  
  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
  
But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh can you see me baby  
  
You've got me goin crazy  
  
"Don't cry" Jeff said, reaching to touch her.  
  
"Hold on…" As Amanda reached into her desk beside the table and took out two small treasure boxes.  
  
"What's happening…?" Jeff said nervously.  
  
"Wherever you go, all the memories, good or bad, put it in this."  
  
Jeff was still lost. Then Amanda slowly read him the 'Trasure Box' story.  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I wonder how we can survive  
  
This romance  
  
But in the end if I'm with you  
  
I'll take the chance.  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Jeff understood. The next time they meet, "will we share the contents when we meet again?"  
  
"No" Amanda answered. "After a commitment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know we are not at the step yet, but I love you Jeff."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
l be right here waiting for you  
  
Oh, I love you  
  
Oh whatever it takes  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Where ever you go  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'm gonna be waiting  
  
I'll be  
  
Right here waiting  
  
For you.... 


	4. Wrinkled up and thrown aside

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all I hafta say... U and I both know that. Period. And this is stristly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol… this chapter was inspired by Hurricane's Sidekick. (don't know if she knows, but put it here in case. Her stories rock!)

It was one week later… already. Amanda had hoped that her feelings for Jeff wouldn't fade like it did before.

She was alone again. Amanda knew that it wouldn't be like before, she just knew it. 

Without him, she felt lonesome, and she wasn't sure if Jeff knew, but it was soon their anniversary. Well, one month and 6 days to be exact. She was sure to make it a special night. 

The next day, she went over and brought Liger back over to her place. It seemed as though Liger was the only one that listened to her. Jeff was a great listener, but he was never actually there. She felt his reactions, but she wanted to see him too. 

ONE MONTH LATER…

"So Jeff, are you going to make it back home next week?" Amanda asked.

"I'll try." Jeff said. "I have to go now."

"Bye hun, I love y-" But Jeff already hung up. *At least he didn't ask why. There is still a chance that he remembers.* Amanda thought… and hoped. 

-*-

It was 5 p.m. Amanda called at 2 and he had said he'd be there soon. But soon always seemed to far away. So distant. 

Amanda set up a candlelit dinner for the two at her apartment. 

Tick-Tock… 

Amanda fell asleep. Her hair that took her forever to put up had now fallen loosely down her back. The dress that cast her a fortune, that wrapped her body, imitating every single curve of her body, was now wrinkle up, thrown aside.

*What's the use* she thought, changing into her pajamas, looking up at the clock. 12:04a.m. *the anniversary is over, no sign of Jeff…*

Breaking up wasn't exactly the best solution. Of course, their relationship has gone so far, she couldn't just throw it away. What's worse was that, her emotions weren't fading, but growing stronger for him, which was a little odd for her. Every night, she'd say goodnight to herself… and sometimes Liger who stayed over.

But each memory she had, she would write it down, and place every feeling inside the treasure box. Maybe, it was the treasure box that kept them together. She never really told Jeff how lonely she felt, she knew it'd distract him. She didn't' want him distracted.

-*-

Amanda went online.

Jess: Hey there Mandy. Today totally sucked. 18 patients. Who knew being a vet was so hard.

Mandy: Hey… not exactly in a good mood.

Jess: Jeff didn't come… oh right… you wouldn't be online if he was.

Mandy: so your still up after your hard day?

Jess: Yah, looking through my year book. 

Mandy: still thinking about 'Jeff'?

Jess: a little. It was just a dumb thing. Got over him.

Mandy: that's such a lie. I remember when you left and you would talk non stop about-

Jess: Stop! Don't finish. And stop changing the subject. You're the one we should be worrying about.

Mandy: It's just that I love him so much, and he probably doesn't even remember it's our anniversary, and… I can't live like this Jessica…! 

Although it was on the net, Jesica felt Amanda crying.

Jess: Oh Mandy, dun cry. I know your crying hun. I know you will be able to work this out. I hope you two can work it out. You two were made for eachother, and nothing can come between the two of you.

Mandy: Thanks Jess. You're the best.

-*-

It was like… two months later. Jeff came back to visit Amanda. Jeff's hair was now a dark purple. *Damnit* Jeff thought, *It was the color of Jess's prom dress…* It shocked him that he rememebred her so much. The girl that took his heart so many years ago, the quiet, shy girl that didn't talk much to those she wasn't close to. 

But Jeff loved Amanda now. And he was home. He hoped that Amanda wouldn't act like a stranger like the last time they met. That would only add to one bad memory into his treasure box. And he couldn't wait for tonight. Where Jeff would propose to her. It was quick. Really quick. Especially he knew that it wouldn't fit into his schedule. But he wanted Amanda to feel special. Matt had told him it'd be unfair to her because he still thought of Jessica. But he had made up his mind.

He set up candles in his house. And he called Amanda over.

****

*Candle light and soul forever   
a dream of you and me together,   
Say you believe it, say you believe it,   
Free your mind of doubt and danger,  
be for real don't be a stranger,   
We can achieve it, we can achieve it   
Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one *

Amanda wore the black dress that she wore that night that Jeff didn't show up. She had a feeling it'd be a special night.

Jeff didn't waste anytime.

"Amanda, will you share with me your treasure box? Will you marry me," As he awaited her reaction.

"Je-"

"I will love you forever and ever. I know this is quick, but I really love you."

*What is he doing?* Amanda thought. *I see him… once a month, how will we be able to work this out?*

Amanda's eye's watered up.

****

*Silly games that you were playing,   
empty words we both were saying,   
Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy,  
Any deal that we endeavour,   
Boys and girls feel good together,  
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it*

"I'm sorry, it's too quick…" Amanda whispered, almost inaudible.

A tear flowed down's Jeff's cheek. Amanda felt really bad, but she couldn't make this commitment. She touched his cheek, wiped off the tear, and kissed him passionately.

It got a little bit more intense, as Jeff unzipped Amanda's dress. 

*I need some love like I never needed love before   
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be   
  
Be a little wiser baby, put it on, put it on,   
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one *

Passion filled the air. It was their first time together. Pretty weird first time, in this situation. Amanda felt that it was the right time. It went through the night, clothing trailed to Jeff's bedroom, and started with Amanda's dress, wrinkled up, thrown aside.

  
**  
*I need some love like I never needed love before  
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
I need some love like I never needed love before  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be ***

  
  


__

  
  


  
  



	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all I hafta say... U and I both know that. Period. And this is stristly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol… (sorry bout the sex part thingy, I really wanted to add the song into it, so I had no choice -_-;;) lol

The next day, Jeff, Amanda, Matt and Amy all went over to the dad's house for an early dinner. 

After dinner, they planned on walking Liger.

"Liger! Liger!" Yelled Jeff, clapping his hands to attract the dog.

"Here Liger… come here!" Amanda shouted.

No response.

"Oh no, where is he? What if he is lost?" Lita said.

"I left him in his dog house this moning," Amanda said.

"He's probably outside in the backyard playing." Matt noted. A little in denial.

They all headed to the backyard. Still no sign.

They searched the house and around the block thoroughly.

After about and hour, the sun was setting, and it only waorried them all the more.

"Dad, maybe you go head home first, we promise we'll find Liger," Jeff said.

Only Amanda and Jeff continued to search while the others went home to work on a lost-and-found poster.

It was now 10 p.m.

Jeff was driving Amanda home. Both in a sour mood. Amanda sniffed. She knew how much Jeff loved his dog. Finally when Jeff can stay and take a rest for a month, this thing happens. 

Jeff was thinking of the same thing.

"I'd rather work and know Liger is fine.." Jeff growled. He was worried, and really angry.

"Don't say that Jeff, we all want Li-"

"Amanda, you won't really understand ok?" Jeff snapped.

Amanda shut up. She felt that this was her fault, but it really wasn't. She got a little mad now too. How can Jeff not understand she loved the dog as much as he did. Liger was the one who was always there for her. Who listened to her. Who gave her a reaction.

But she couldn't blame Jeff. It probably was her fault this happened. _I just hope we'd find Liger soon…_

They arrived, and instead of Jeff opening the door for her and walking her to her door, he stayed in the car and said a harsh bye.

She felt terrible, Jeff was avoiding her wasn't he? He just still stood in-between his manners. 

"Goodnight" she whispered. _Just hope this doesn't come between our relationship that we desperately tried to fix up._

****

It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
and who is the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that i need you  
Tears on me pillow, wherever you go  
cry me a river, that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
In the words of the broken heart   
  
It's just emotions that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you will come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Don't you know there's nobody left in the world   
to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
I'm there at your side,  
A part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
  
And where are you now?  
now that I need you  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotions that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
Cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  


Amanda opened the door slowly as she stood up.

She went inside and closed the door, just a bit after Jeff's car left and a chill breeze blew to her.

She began to cry. She never saw it coming. _How can the day start off so good, and end up like this?_

****

RING 

Amanda wiped her tears and picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry" it was Jeff's voice. 

"I-" 

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's ok, goodnight." Amanda said.

****

  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. Jessica adds into the picture

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all I hafta say... U and I both know that. Period. And this is strictly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol… 

It was around 11 at night. Jessica just came home from the clinic. She unlocked the door, and dropped her huge bag of belongings. _And extra 4 years of school for all this… paid off_

She had changed to her home clothes, a pair of tear-aways and a large t-shirt. She placed in a frozen dinner plate into the microwave and stepped out onto the porch of her large condo. She ruffled her arms and closed them tighter around her body. But the wind cut through anyway.

__

Let's hope Mandy patched things up with Jeff. 

In the beginning, when Mandy told her about Jeff Hardy, she was really shocked. But it was all too irrelevant. The Jeff she knew was back in Toronto, the one that couldn't listen and pay attention to you for more then 4 minutes. But as Mandy had described him. Him. The one that was always gone, but was a great listener when he was there.

Just then, Jess heard a whimper across the street. It sounded like a lost animal.

Jessica put on a long jacket and went out to see the animal. It was a dog. She read the name. _Liger._ Sounded familiar. Thought Amanda had mentioned it once, but forgot. _Seems like he's lost. Better take care of him for now until letters are posted up for a lost dog._

Jessica brought it in, and took good care of it. The two became close, and whereever Jess went, Liger went also.

The next day, she brought him with her to the clinic to watch.

Matt and Jeff helped post up the messages for a lost dog all over the place. They even posted it on the net.

The contact number if they had the dog.

They posted it up at around noon and finished at 4.

Then, at 6, they had a few calls. But it only pissed Jeff off more. Some crazed fans were calling, lying that they had Liger, and trying to stalk them. Amanda was only there to comfort him. She stayed over and never left his side.

"Matt, if one more call become-"

"Let's just calm down, maybe tomorrow some one will have it.

But he was wrong. The next day was even worse.

Jessica was driving home, Liger in the back seat. The traffic light turned red. Jess was totally tired. Amanda hasn't been on for the past days. 

Jessica looked around and saw the message. She turned the corner and copied down the contact number. But seeing that it was pretty late, she planned to call in the morning.

****

Day 3

It was around noon and so far there were already 2 calls about Liger… both were fake. They could tell. I mean, with all the experience they got…

Jessica had taken the afternoon off to return Liger to it's rightful owner. The dog was well taken care of.She knew that the owner would be thrilled to know that their dog is safe.

Ring Ring…

Jeff grumbled. Not less then 3 minutes and another call.

"What do you want!" Jeff grumbled.

Jessica was shot back.

"Um, this is the Hardy residence right?"

Jeff just sighed a yes. He thought this was just another fan, seeing if it was true…

"Well, about your dog Liger, I believe I hav-"

"Oh, you do don't you? Well maybe you should come over and we'll have a nice little chat together? Where should I start, give you my address maybe?" Jef said, totally in sarcasm.

Jessica was furious, how can an owner not care about their dog like that?

"Well, if you could, that'd be great."

Jeff was about to shot back a smart-ass comment when Matt pulled him off.

"Sorry about that, but do you really have Liger?"

"Well yes, why would I lie about it?"

"Ok…" as Matt continued to give directions to the place.

Meanwhile, Amanda convinced Jeff to go to the mall and calm down.

"So, how may I greet you miss?"

"Jessica Lau, and don't worry, I took good care of you dog."

"Oh, Jessica…." Matt had hoped it wouldn't be such a coincidence since Jeff and Amanda were heppy together.

"Yes…"

"Ok, Amy and I will be here all day, so you can come by anytime during the day."

"Ok."

Jessica drove to the designated area. She wore a suit and tied up her dark black hair into a low ponytail (you know, like those workin ppl have?!)

She rang the door bell as she was greeted with a red-head.

"Hi, you must be Jessica right?"

"Oh, hi there… Amy?"

"Yep, come on in."

Jessica walked in with Liger following closely. Immediately, the dog felt at home and headed to the kitchen. Matt was over joyed to see Liger again.

"Hey there…" as Matt looked up, "Jessica." He had never seen the 'Jess' that Jeff used to, he repeated to himself, used to, like, and claim to love. But he still had no idea if this was the Jess.

"So, your Matt, not your freakin bro that has a total attitude problem right?" Jessica joked. She changed a lot. It was really easy for her to open up to people.

Half and hour later:

"So, where's your brother?" Jess asked out of the blue.

"Oh, you mean Jeff?" 

Then it hit her. Jeff Hardy. The one in Toronto…. But she shrugged it off. 

"Yah, does he care so little that he won't care for his dog to come home?"

"Oh, it's not his fault." As Amy continued to explain the fan problem and etc.

Just then, the door opened and a giggling Amanda and Jeff walked in, greeted by Liger.

"Oh, Liger!" Amanda shrieked. She was so relieved that someone has returned the canine.

"Yo Matt, who's the one that returned Liger?" Jeff asked, walking into the living room where they all sat and chatted. 

Matt paused as Jessica stood up and turned around.

"Mandy?"

"Jessica!?" Amanda cried.

__

Jessica? Could it be? Jef thought. 


	7. Hmm...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all I hafta say... U and I both know that. Period. And this is strictly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol… 

Jessica stood up and turned to see Jeff and Amanda.

She saw a definite resemblance in this Jeff and the Jeff she remembered. But thought it was her emotions toying with her only. 

Jeff saw Jessica, and also saw a definite resemblance. But she seemed very different. She looked… a lot more mature… and like one of those working women… (u know, the one's in suits and stuff) His long search was now over, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. This probably wasn't even her. Hair a dark cryptic black. 

"Yup, that's me." Jess said. She noticed Jeff looking at her, so introduced herself.

"So you're the one that has a total attitude problem. You know, not everyon-"

"So Jeff," Amy cut in, seeing the obvious glares between the two. "Jessica here has been telling us a lot about herself."

__

Sigh. Jeff knew it was too good to be true. And it'd be too confusing too. He had moved on, and it had just struck him. Jessica probably had moved on too already. She did mention she would be in relationships after school ended for her. And Jess was always closed up, like a diary. Where this Jess, hearing from Amy, could be read like a book.

Jeff snapped out of trance. By now, Amanda and Jessica were… reuniting...? 

He sat there dumfounded. He really hoped that this wasn't Jess. He didn't really like her. Ok, so much attitude for what reason again?

"So, you guys wanna go out and thank Jessica for taking care of Liger?" Amy said.

"Oh, really you guys don't' need to." Jessica said.

"Oh, we must." Added Matt.

"Yah Jess!" Mandy added. She was so happy that they finally meet. Best friends forever.

"Ok … then… if it's alright with everyone?" Jessica asked. 

She looked around the room, everyone nodding except for Jeff. He just sat there.

"Ok, well let's get going, how bout girls in one car and we'll go in one together k Jeff?" Matt said. 

"Uh huh…" Jeff mumbled.

-*-

IN THE CAR:

"So Jeff, is the 'Jess'?" Matt asked.

"Well she said she was, didn't she?" Jeff said.

"You know what I mean. Jessica seems nice. She told us a lot about her."

"See… that's not Jess. You don't know Jess. Jess is quiet, and special. This Jess is… too open to ever be Jess."

"Ok, Your confusing me now… so you don't like this Jess?"

"Well, she started darting at me when I first came in, I'd just like to hear what she had to say to me," Jef said.

"Good thing Amy said something…"

"Uh huh… she still a bit-" 

"And you don't mind me telling her about you and the other Jess right?"

"Amy? Not really…"

"And yet you still haven't told Amanda about your past searching fo-"

"I'll tell her soon, I will…."

"Whatever…"

IN THE OTHER CAR:

"So Jess, you have a boyfriend?" Amy asked, breakign the ice.

"Nope, work…"

"Plus she got her heart **cough **still stuck on a certain **cough** individual…." Mandy said.

"Oh really?"

"Coincidence, his name is also Jeff… but he's way in T.o." Mandy added.

"Yah, but it's not like my heart is set on him. It was a high school thing really. I still need to find that special one…"

"I see…" Amy said, but still concentrating on the driving. _Such a coincidence_ Amy thought. Let's hope it ain't her her… 

"So Jess, how do you feel bout Jeff?"

"An ass…" Jess answered quickly, "I mean, great boyfriend Mandy…"

Mandy just gleamed. 

"We still gotz our problems…"

"Cuz we're always on the road." Amy added.

"Oh, yah… sorry bout that. But he loves you." Jessica said.


	8. For you BB

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all I hafta say... U and I both know that. Period. And this is strictly fictional, so the info mentioned in here is totally whacked lol… (Amanda = Mandy) lol… 

The girls then entered the restaurant. Matt and Jeff were already seated. 

"Where are the guys?" Amy asked, searching the place.

Mandy looked to the left.

Jessica looked to the right. She saw Jeff and the exchanged evil glares. (not too evil lmao)

"Oh, they're in the corner there." Amy said and walked ahead, leaving Mandy and Jess and Jess's glares.

"Please Jess," Mandy whined. "Be nice."

"I would have if I didn't know he didn't care bout his dog…" Jessica said.

"That was all a coincidence. He picked up annoying calls before."

"Uh-huh…." Jessica nodded sarcastically, both of them locking arms and beginning to walk to the table across the room.

"I wouldn't like anyone like that, trust my taste." Mandy said persuasively.

"Well your taste is obviously totally different then mine." Jessica said.

"Just… *sigh* … don't argue. Do-"

"For your sake… I'll try…. Hence the word try. And don't worry cuz I still remember my manners."

"Thanks Jess. Means a lot to me."

"Besides, this meal was for me, so might as well enjoy it."


End file.
